The story Of Winiefred Masem
by VampireSa5m1993
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Edward had, had a sister in his human life . A sister that went missing shortly before he fell ill with Spanish influenza. This is her story. The story of Winnie Masen. I m so sorry but i m putting this on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n **_**this is my second story for fan fiction. I m also writing Morlley's Moon and I m co writing a story called a very supernatural life with my best friend lexibear94. This story is about what it 'd be like if Edward had a sister who went missing shortly before his change. And what happens when they're reunited 90 years later. **_

Chapter 1

Birthday

Edward POV

I hadn't thought much of my human life recently until I met Bella. Bella the human I had fallen in love with and was very close to marrying. I loved her more than my own life and could not wait to call her my wife. I could not wait until she was with me for eternity as much as I didn't want to damn her to this eternal existence. I large part of me couldn't wait to be able to be with her in every possible way. Without fear of hurting her. I knew that she wanted the same thing well maybe she could do with out the marriage part. Though I couldn't read her mind I knew it was true she had told me as much. She wanted to spend eternity with me and she'd agreed to be my wife. But she had a condition she wanted me to make love to her while she was still human and I had promised her that we would try. Only if she married me and so we had three days till the wedding and I couldn't be happier. Except I had this nagging feeling that I couldn't understand. My mind kept drifting to a long but not completely forgotten memory of my human life.

_**Flashback**_

_**Chicago 1918**_** Edward POV.**

"_**Edward " my sister called. From downstairs. **_

"_**I m up stairs Winnie" I knew what she was going to say next and I laughed when she said it.**_

"_**Edward my dearest brother get you're but down here the guest's will be arriving any minute." I could just picture her playful grin.**_

" _**its your party after all." she called and I heard her laugh.**_

" _**I m coming Winnie" I sighed today was my birthday. June twentieth 1918 and today I would turn seventeen. **_

_**I came down the stairs slowly. Not really in the mood to celebrate. I wasn't sure why but I had a bad feeling. A feeling that said something bad is coming and you can't avoid it. I smiled when I reached the bottom of the staircase. My sister and mother had gone all out. There were black and gold streamers and balloons I could smell the sweet scent of my mothers pasta. **_

"_**it smells wonderful down hear." I murmured as I hugged my loving older sister, Winifred was a year older than me, she was eighteen soon to be nineteen.**_

"_**happy birthday, Edward." she said returning my hug.**_

"_**where's mother ?" I asked as I released her. She smiled.**_

" _**in the kitchen of course." just then the doorbell rang. She laughed and squeezed my hand before turning away to answer the door. My sister might have been older than me but I still felt the need to take care of her. To protect her. I followed after her as she made her way to the door. She pulled it open to revel Dr. Carlisle Cullen.**_

" _**Hello Dr Cullen" she greeted him with a smile. " come in" she said as we moved back so the good Dr. could come inside. Dr. Cullen was good friends with our father. I sighed my father would not be here tonight he'd fallen ill and was currently in the hospital under Carlisle's care. Well he wasn't at the moment but that's beside the point.**_

" _**Miss Masen" he murmured taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She giggled. My sister giggled at a man much older than her she was flirting. Carlisle must have felt my gaze because he looked from my sister to me.**_

" _**ahh Mr. Masen" he shook my hand, I couldn't help but notice the frigid temperature of his skin. " Happy birthday." he smiled. It bothered me were Doctors always this friendly with there patients' families. **_

" _**its good to see you Carlisle how's my father doing?" I saw Winnie frown she was worried about Father but didn't want to talk much about it. **_

" _**I'd say he was doing well but then I'd be lying." I pulled Winnie into a hug as she started to cry. **_

" _**hush now Winnie he's going to pull threw he'll be fine" I whispered to her as I softly rubbed her back. She smiled threw her tears.**_

" _**I m sorry Edward it's your birthday and I m blubbering like an idiot. I m okay." **_

_**Our conversation ended there as more guests arrived. Winnie and I took turns answering the door. All of our friends and our parents friends were gathered to celebrate my birthday. I mingled I danced with Winnie and a few others including my mother. By the end of the night I was exhausted. Many guests had left and only a few remained . One of which was Dr. Cullen he was talking to My mother. I looked around for Winnie but couldn't find her. I had a bad feeling about this were was she. I searched the entire house including her room and I still couldn't find her.**_

_**I dashed outside screaming her name.**_

"_**Winnie" I screamed. " Winnie were the hell are you." Dr. Cullen must have heard me for he'd come outside.**_

"_**everything all right Edward?" he asked.**_

" _**she s gone" I told him simply.**_

" _**who's gone? Edward?" **_

" _**Winnie she's disappeared" I told him my words dripping with worry. **_

_**End Flashback. **_

**A/N **_**if you like this story review. Reviews are very helpful I will try to update soon. But I m not rushing into it I want to see a reaction to this first chapter before I keep writing the story also if your reading my other story Morlley's Moon a new chapter should be up soon.**_

_**Sam m**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n okay I know I said I wouldn't update but I finished this chapter and thought what the hell why not so here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Winnie's POV

Ninety years I have wandered ninety years I have been alone. I used to have a father, a mother, a brother. I used to be a sister , a friend, a daughter. But that was ninety years ago. That was before he took me away from them. It was before my humanity was stolen from me. Before I became a living dead person. Before I became a vampire.

**Flashback**

Chicago 1918 Winnie POV

"_**Edward " I called for my brother. I stood at the bottom of the stairs. It was his birthday our guests would be here very soon. He was turning seventeen I was eighteen. **_

"_**I m up stairs Winnie" he yelled and I laughed typical Edward still not ready.**_

"_**Edward my dearest brother get you're but down here the guest's will be arriving any minute."**_

_**He came down the stairs slowly. I could tell that he wasn't really in the mood to celebrate. I wasn't sure why, something had been troubling him and he wouldn't tell me what.. I smiled when he reached the bottom of the staircase. mother and I had gone all out. There were black and gold streamers and balloons everywhere. **_

"_**it smells wonderful down hear." He murmured as he hugged me.**_

"_**happy birthday, Edward." I said returning his hug.**_

"_**where's mother ?" he asked as he released me. I smiled.**_

" _**in the kitchen of course." just then the doorbell rang. I laughed and squeezed his hand before turning away to answer the door. I couldn't fully remember everyone that we invited. The guest list was quite long. Do to the fact we invited everyone we knew. **_

_**Edward followed after me as I made my way to the door. I pulled it open to revel Dr. Carlisle Cullen.**_

" _**Hello Dr Cullen" I greeted him with a smile. " come in" I said as we moved back so the good Dr. could come inside. Dr. Cullen was good friends with our father. I sighed my father would not be here tonight he'd fallen ill and was currently in the hospital under Carlisle's care. Well he wasn't at the moment but that's beside the point. I didn't want to think about it to much. It hurt deep down I knew my father would not be alive much longer. The Spanish influenza was rearing it's ugly head in Chicago and my father had succumbed to it though I knew he was fighting and the Dr's were doing everything they could for him. I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that we were going to lose him.**_

" _**Miss Masen" he murmured taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. I giggled. I giggled oh god what was wrong with me I was not flirting with an older man. Ok yes I was. But it wasn't my fault the Dr. was completely gorgeous. **_

_**Carlisle must have felt my brothers gaze , I knew I could, because he looked from me to my brother.**_

" _**ahh Mr. Masen" he shook his hand, " Happy birthday." he smiled. **_

" _**its good to see you Carlisle how's my father doing?" Edward asked him and I frowned I was worried about Father but didn't want to talk much about it. And Edward knew it.**_

" _**I'd say he was doing well but then I'd be lying." Edward pulled me into a hug as I started to cry. I couldn't help it that feeling was there the one that was telling me my father wasn't going to make it. **_

" _**hush now Winnie he's going to pull threw he'll be fine" He whispered to me as he softly rubbed my back. I smiled threw my tears.**_

" _**I m sorry Edward it's your birthday and I m blubbering like an idiot. I m okay." **_

_**Our conversation ended there as more guests arrived. All of our friends and our parents friends were gathered to celebrate Edwards birthday. I mingled I danced with Edward and a few others including my mother.**_ _**Since my father wasn't here. After our dance I went to get some punch and that's when I saw him. I had know Idea who he was except that he was standing in the dark kitchen doorway. He smiled when I came closer to him. I couldn't help but notice his dark eyes. They were pitch black the color of the midnight sky with out stars. Aside from that I couldn't look away for even though his eyes scared me. He was the most handsome being id ever seen. Even more so then Carlisle. I smiled back at him. Even though deep down something was telling me to be afraid. I came closer to him anyway.**_

"_**hello" I murmured shyly. His smile widened.**_

"_**hello to you as well, Ms. Masen." he greeted his voice was low seductive almost. **_

"_**Call me Winnie" I said moving even closer to him. I felt that irrational fear again when I moved closer. I shook my head he was most likely one of Edwards friends. I didn't think I needed to worry but then I again my mind felt foggy I was dazzled by his eerie beauty. **_

" _**I m Ethan Moore." he introduced himself. I was lost right then and there. I knew in that moment that all he had to do was smile at me and I'd do whatever he wanted. And he knew it. **_

"_**It's nice to meet you Ethan." I murmured. He smiled and held out his hand. **_

"_**can I have this dance?" he asked. I nodded why this amazing creature wanted to dance with me I ha no clue but I wasn't about to turn him down.**_

_**As he pulled me close and we began to dance a small part of me was screaming that I didn't know him. A small part of me was scared of him like he was dangerous. But I didn't care. He's Edwards friend I told my self. **__but do you really believe that? __**a voice whispered in my head, but I was to far gone to care. We danced for a bit, he was an amazing dancer , a me not so much. **_

"_**Winnie will you come for a walk with me out in your garden?" he asked his voice was like melting honey. I smiled and nodded.**_

" _**I'd love to." I led him outside through the back door. We walked for a bit in comfortable silence.**_

"_**Ethan?" I asked quietly.**_

"_**yes sweet Winnie?" I smiled.**_

" _**I don't really know you maybe you could tell me about yourself…" I paused. " it would make me feel better about being out here with you." he laughed and smiled shaking his head.**_

" _**what would you like to know?" he asked. I thought for a moment.**_

"_**how old are you?"**_

"_**I m nineteen." I smiled.**_

" _**I'll be nineteen in a few months." I told him while trying to think of another question. Thinking was strangely hard when standing in the god's presence.**_

" _**where are you from? I thought you were my brother, Edwards, friend but I m not sure? How do you know my family?" I asked staring up at him as we neared the bench that was situated in the center of the garden.**_

"_**I m from all over my family moves a lot. I know your father through my father. I m sorry he's fallen ill." he informed me quietly. I smiled even though I wanted to cry when he mentioned my father.**_

" _**thank you" I told him, but for some odd reason I felt like he was lying to me.**_

"_**Ethan its chilly mind if we head back inside ." I asked rubbing my hands over my bare arms. He looked down at me even sitting down he was much taller than me.**_

" _**I m sorry Winnie, I thought I could meet you and be satisfied, but your scent is so enticing. " I froze.**_

"_**wha…what?" I stuttered. But he didn't answer instead he moved at an inhuman sped. He was on top of me and I was pressed against the seat of the bench.**_

"_**ow" I whimpered. " your hurting me." His hands were like steal and ice were they wrapped around my wrists. **_

" _**I m sorry." he whispered as he swept me up and placed me in his arms. He held me bridal style. I opened my mouth to scream. But my breath was stolen away as he began to run at inhuman speed. I knew then that no one would hear me scream.**_

"_**what …are you…" I choked out. He was not human I knew that much. No human could move this fast.**_

" _**I am a vampire." he murmured. That was the last thing I heard as he sank his teeth into my throat and I screamed.**_

_**End Flashback **_

_**Present day**_

That was the day I stopped being all of the things I was. That was the day that the handsome stranger stole me away and killed me. I was no longer Winifred Masen. I was just Winnie. I didn't think that I was going to see the light of day ever again I thought for sure that Ethan had killed me. But no, one bite and three days of hell and I woke up alone in the middle of the forest. A note roughly scratched into the side of a tree.

_**Winnie,**_

_**I m so very sorry for what I have done I could not stop myself. Your blood was the most intoxicating thing that I in all my three-hundred and fifty years come across. I left in hopes you'd make it threw the change. Winnie you're a vampire now I know you don't quite no what that means but just remember even vampires have laws whatever you do you must keep the secret humans must never know of our existence. I sorry that your are waking up alone. But it will be better for you not to know me. Good luck lovely Winifred.**_

_**P.S destroy this message. No one must come across it.**_

I had done as he asked destroying the tree and all the evidence that would have suggested that anyone had been there. After that I started running I had made up my mind I would not be a killer I would feed from animals only. I would not take the life of human. I didn't blame Ethan for turning me into a vampire. I couldn't find it in me to blame him. It wasn't his fault I knew the bloodlust now too. I understood the need to feed. I t was with those thoughts that I took my first steps into eternity.

**A/N ok so there you have it. Chapter 2 no I must hurry only ten minutes till vampire diaries season 2 premieres ahhh g2g byes Reviews please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok so here's chapter three a few heads up I've altered things a bit I've made Ethan Carlisle's first son and Edward his second. This chapter will basically set things up for the rest of the story a few other things may have been changed from the original story anyway enjoy.**

**I own nothing but my original plot and characters .**

**Chapter 3**

**Back in time**

**Ethan's POV**

**On the run 1918**

**I was so ashamed of my actions what would Carlisle think of me. I'd stolen that poor girls life, but she was so enticing. Her scent was the most delicious thing I'd ever smelled. Her blood was the most appetizing sweetest thing. I hadn't been able to stop myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I ran. Trying to put as many miles between myself and Chicago as I could. I could not go back to Carlisle not after this. Carlisle and I were not traditional vampire's we for the last hundred or so years have lived off of animal blood only. Carlisle for even longer than that. Carlisle turned me in the late 1700s after he found me on the battle field. I had been a soldier. Fighting for America's freedom. I was killed in action or so the world believed. Carlisle changed me I believe out of loneliness. Or maybe he just needed some one to carry the burden of eternity with him. What ever the reason was he changed me and here I am. A monster , a monster who left an eighteen year old girl alone in the middle of nowhere with know Idea what was happening to her. I how I even managed to stop still remains a mystery to me. I know one thing for sure I think that if I had been able to get close to her without killing her. I would have fallen for her. I would have fallen head over heels in love with Winifred Masen. I don't really know how I knew. I just did.**

**Edward POV**

**Hospital 1918**

**Winnie had been missing for months now and who how I missed my fiery older sister. Mother and I had fallen ill and father had passed. The Spanish influenza had hit Chicago hard. I knew that I wouldn't make it through this. I would never see my sister again. Mother wouldn't last much longer either she was so much worse than I.**

**Carlisle took care of us he did everything he was able. I think that he too knew that this was the end for me.**

**Carlisle POV**

**Hospital 1918**

If only I had known that Winifred Masen would be my son's singer his**. **_**La tua cantante . **_Then maybe I wouldn't have aloud for him to come with me to the party. I shook my head as I looked down at the sleeping form of Elizabeth Masen. She was close to her end now. Her husband already passed and her son getting closer and closer to death. This damned Influenza was stealing so many lives. I shook my head to clear it. As I checked her vitals I thought again of my son.

Ethan had not come back and I had the feeling I wouldn't see my son for along time. I wondered sadly if he had killed the girl. I had searched for weeks but could find no trace of either one of them. Poor Edward was so lost for so long he loved his sister so much. You could see it in his eyes.

I was checking Elizabeth's temperature. When she suddenly came awake. Her small hand latched on to my cold wrist.

" Dr Cullen, Carlisle, you must save him." she pleaded.

" I m sorry Mrs. Masen what?" I asked her perplexed.

" my Edward you must do for him what only you can do. Save him." she begged with her last breath. I knew what she was saying. I don't know how but I think she knew what I was. With that I went to get Edward . I was not replacing Ethan, he would always be my first son, but he needed time. So I would save Edward. It went against my better judgment but I would. If not for me but simply because Elizabeth Masen had asked me to.

Edward POV

Still 1918 the hospital.

Carlisle came to me as the fever set in and my end came nearer. Everything was foggy and I wasn't able to comprehend what was happening. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle running with me from the hospital. But everything else was a blur the only thing I could focus on where the memories of my sister the only family I had left mother and father were now gone. I don't quite know how I knew but I did. My sister was out there somewhere she had to be.

I m so sorry Winnie were my last thoughts before I felt the most gut wrenching pain. And I began to burn.

**A/n so what do you think let me know oh and who saw the premiere of vampire diaries ? I did! It was awesome cant wait for next weeks episode. Mhmm Damon is so yummy ha, ha I m really tired lol **_**review please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry I m taking so long to update I apologize profusely for my poor updating skills any way enjoy.**

**I own nothing but my original plot and characters **

**Chapter 4**

**Winnie Masen RN**

**Winnie POV**

I bit in to the warm flesh of the mountain lion. I was on my last hunting trip before I would start my new job. I had moved to a small town known as Forks, Washington. I would be working as a nurse at the local hospital, and I had gotten myself a quaint little house just outside of town. I had been lonely for so long and I had been living as a nomad for the past ninety years. I was tired of that life. So I was starting a new one. I wasn't worried about being around humans for I had lived off the blood of only animals since I first woke from the change. It hadn't been easy but I had done it never once slipping. I was proud of myself I had never tasted human blood. Nor did I desire too. I sighed as I finished the last of the lion. And pushed the carcass away from me. I buried it not too deep but deep enough before heading home for a shower before I started my first day of work at the local hospital.

**Edward POV**

I kissed my beautiful Bella her lips and mine molding perfectly together. I was smiling as we pulled apart I may not have needed to breath but she still did. Not for much longer though soon she would be like me. We were currently on isle Esme having the time of our lives. I never thought that I could feel this happy. We had made love and it was wonderful I was still scared I'd hurt her but I now knew what I could and couldn't do. Life was brilliantly amazing. But the memory of my sister still nagged at me. I knew something wasn't right with what happened to her I also knew that after all of these years Carlisle still hid something from me. He had another son before me his name was Ethan and he was made during the American revolution. Carlisle wouldn't say why only that he'd left and he hadn't seen him since before my change in 1918. It was strange but I had the lingering feeling that I'd met him before.

"Edward Love?" she murmured. I smiled at her adoringly.

"Yes love?''

"everything all right?" she asked timidly.

"everything is perfect Love. Your in my arms we are married and soon I will have you with me for eternity." she smiled and shook her head a small giggle escaped her perfect lips.

I shook my head to clear it of such annoying and bothersome thoughts my wife was in my arms and for now that was all that mattered as Bella reminded me how much she loved me.

**Winnie POV**

As I drove to the hospital an odd Feeling came over me. The feeling that something was going to happen something big. I wasn't sure what but I could only guess that it would spell disaster for me. I only ever got this feeling when something life changing was going to happen.

My mind drifted as I neared the hospital. I was already dressed in my uniform it was pale blue and had a name tag that read Winnie Masen RN.

I also had my id a set of keys and a special access card. Since certain places were off limits to non staff members. Tonight I would be working in the intensive care unit along Side a Dr. Cullen. I mentally winced at the possibility that it could be the same Dr. Cullen from my human life. I of course didn't know then but now it was so obvious that he like myself was a vampire. I left my newly acquired truck it was a black 2010 ford F-150 SVT Raptor, I had a thing for Ford trucks, I can't explain it but when I saw this baby I had to have it, I tweaked the engine a bit so it could go faster, But other than that I'd left my truck to it's natural greatness, and walked towards the hospital.

When I entered the lobby of the hospital I immediately smelt it. The clean sweet scent of vampire. Hmm so I m not the only one here. I wonder what vampire might be here other than myself. Then I mentally slapped myself. Dr. Cullen he had to be the vampire I was smelling. All though there seemed to be more than one scent. As I made my way to the staff break and locker room. I saw them. Dr. Cullen hadn't changed a bit he was still just as handsome but the two vampires with him I did not know. They were vegetarian like myself. Which gave me a small amount of relief . I wondered if he would recognize me? As I stood there staring at them trying to decide weather or not to introduce my self the short pixie one spun around to face me. She smiled and the three of them came over to me.

"Winifred?" Carlisle gasped.

**A/N ok I know its short but I m suffering from a bad spell of writers block that I slowly trying to work through. Hope you liked this please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n yay here is chapter 5 enjoy .**

**I own nothing but my original plot and characters everything else belongs to its respected owners. **

**Chapter 5**

**Winnie POV**

"Hello Dr. Cullen." I murmured as he stared at me. I had known now for years that Carlisle was a vampire but seeing him again after so long was to say the least a surreal experience.

"he didn't kill you then?' he asked and I knew instantly what he was talking about Ethan Moore or I should Say Ethan Cullen was Carlisle's son. That's how he had known my family.

I simply nodded. As Carlisle sighed in relief.

"Is he here?" I asked nervously wondering if after so long I was going to have to face my creator.

"No I have not seen Ethan since 1918 he left after he took you." I sighed in relief. Did I want to meet the mysterious vampire whom I'd last scene nearly a century ago again? I wasn't sure. I waited patiently for Carlisle to introduce the other vampires to me. He seemed to catch me staring at the two beautiful woman next to him and he smiled.

"of course forgive me. Winifred Masen this is my wife Esme." he pointed to the beautiful woman next to him with the caramel colored hair.

"and my daughter Alice" he pointed to the dark haired pixyish girl next to Esme.

"it's lovely to meet you both" I told them sincerely. The nodded in acknowledgement.

"how do you know my Carlisle?" Esme asked her tone was kind she had the mother role down pat.

"his son his first son Ethan changed me in 1918 I didn't know at the time but I figured out the connection on my own a few months later." Esme seemed to freeze at my revelation as though two things had just clicked in her head.

" Masen" she murmured as she turned to look at Carlisle.

"like Edwards human last name?" she asked and I froze.

"you're the one he told us about his sister who went missing." I nodded and bit my garnet hard lip.

I didn't ask the question that I needed to. I needed to know something else first.

"is this all of your coven" I asked curiously.

"no" Carlisle answered shaking his head. I knew he knew that I knew about Edward and he was just placating me until I asked the question of him whether or not it was true. That Edward was a vampire now.

"there are more" I asked eyebrows raised Covens were never really this large and there are more that was a rare thing but I didn't let it bother me. I was also not really curious about the size rather the names of its members.

"how many are in your coven?" I asked truly curious.

"eight including myself Esme and Alice." I let out a low breath . His coven was huge.

I sighed and asked another question he hadn't given me the answer I wanted. "wow I have never heard of such a large coven other than the Vulturi. What are the others names." Carlisle seemed to freeze.

"Carlisle what are there names?" he sighed.

"Edward And his mate Bella, Alice and her mate Jasper. Rosalie and her mate Emmett and myself and Esme, as you know Ethan is no longer with my coven." I froze Edward could it be? Had Carlisle changed him was I right in my assumptions.

Carlisle simply stared and I stared back wondering if I should ask the question I most dreaded. I decided that I needed to know. That this information that Carlisle could give me could very well end my suffering. I had wondered for so long what became of my parents and brother.

"Carlisle what of my family?" I asked and I braced myself for the impact of his words. I stared at Carlisle who seemed to be at a loss for words. I gulped unnecessarily.

"They are dead all of them" I asked quietly. My broken expression must have set Carlisle off for I was suddenly engulfed in his strong arms. I was feigning some of it I wanted to know if Edward was one of us or not.

"All but one" He murmured into my hair. "Your parents as I'm sure you know are no longer alive." I nodded my head pressing my face into his stone chest.

"And what of Edward?" I asked stiffly my voice devoid of all emotion. He had to be dead it had been ninety years as much as I wanted to believe there was a chance that he was at the very least a very old man. Or that he was now apart of Carlisle's coven. I knew there wasn't much of one this could all just be a coincidence.

_come on Winnie you know you don't believe in coincidence's _A little voice in the back of my mind whispered.

"He is alive" I froze and pulled out of Carlisle's fatherly embrace.

"But how I don't understand that's not possible he would be over one hundred years old now." I was confused it wasn't possible he couldn't be unless,…unless I was right and Carlisle had changed him.

"He's one of us he's a vampire." I asked my voice betraying me. I was so worried had he been cursed to this life as well. My sweet loving little brother? Could he be a bloodthirsty monster like me.

I stared in shock at Carlisle and waited for his explanation.

"Yes young Winnie he is. I changed him as he lay dying from the same Spanish influenza that killed your parents." At Carlisle's words I became frozen trapped for the moment in my own mind my brother was a vampire he was still here he was alive I could see him again. As much as I would never want anyone to be cursed and trapped in this life I was beyond happy that I would be able to have my brother back a small part of my human life retuned to me.

"where is he Carlisle where's my brother?' I asked coming out of my frozen state. He smiled at me.

"He is with his wife." I felt a smile creep across my face.

"he's found a mate?" I asked joy coloring my tone. If my brother had found his mate then that meant he had found away to be happy with in this endless existence. I smiled at the thought of meeting my brothers wife.

"the Bella you mentioned before she is my brother's wife?"

Carlisle nodded but he seemed sad.

"is there something wrong ?" I asked worried.

" Winnie Edward's mate is a human." I let Carlisle's words sink in. my brother's had fallen in love with a human. I froze horrified.

"oh but the Vulturi? Will he change her before they can find out?" I asked.

"that is the plan" Carlisle said nodding his head.

"then why do you look so worried?" I asked frowning. It was then that I remembered the other two Vampires who stood watching our bizarre exchange. The small pixie like one had stepped forward.

"I am Alice Cullen" she pulled me into a tight embrace I know that Carlisle had introduced them but I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't retained the information.

"My broth…Edward will be so happy to see that you are not dead as he believed." I didn't fail to miss how she stopped herself from referring to Edward as her brother. I sighed and stepped out of her embrace.

"Alice you care a lot about Edward I can see that. you have been with him much longer than I have you have every right to call him your brother. I however lost that right when I willingly went into the garden with Ethan." I stated I suddenly didn't want to learn anymore about my brothers life as a vampire nor did I want to be here. Edward might have been my brother in 1918 but things were different now. Edward had a new family that loved him he had a mate. I no longer fit into his life I had believed him dead for so long and I almost wish that I had never learned that he was a vampire. I shook my head and began to retreat.

"this isn't right" I mumbled though I knew they could hear me.

"I shouldn't have come here" I continued as I backed away at human pace. I stared at the floor. I didn't want to see the expressions on there beautiful faces the faces of Edward's new father, mother and sister. For that's what they were they were his family now and I wasn't. I made to run for it but found my way blocked by a tall beautiful blonde vampire.

"sorry excuse me" I told her as I tried to move past her. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards Carlisle and the others.

"you were just going to run away when you are all Edward has talked about aside from Bella for the past ninety years." she asked her tone acidic yet reproachful.

"Rosalie" Carlisle murmured "let her go." the blonde bombshell who I guessed to be Carlisle's other daughter and coven member let me go and I took an involuntary step back.

"it doesn't mater" I murmured shaking my head. "Edward has you guys now brothers sisters parents and a loving mate human or not. I no longer fit I haven't seen my brother since 1918 we are two entirely different people. I have been alone for the last ninety years while he has had you. Thank you Carlisle for giving him a second chance at life." I couldn't stand there anymore I turned and ran.

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched saddened as Edwards sister ran from us. I couldn't understand it. Did she think that we had replaced her as Edwards family? I shook my head that was probably how any outsider would think. We were a close nit family unit. I missed my first son Ethan but I knew that when he was ready he would come back and join my family as it was rightfully his. And of course Winifred should she return would be accepted as well. She will be my daughter too just like Alice Rosalie and now Bella should she choose to join us.

"she just needs time Carlisle" Alice murmured. " she will be back and I think that maybe seeing Edward again will change her mind" she was smiling sadly and I knew that she was checking all of our futures to see when Winnie might return to us.

**A/N ok so if this is crap I apologize it was a really hard chapter to get through. But I hope that you like it anyway. Please review.**

.


	6. sneak peak    an

**Important authors note.**

**Hey fan fiction universe i have a special announcement if you live in Ohio near the lake county area or even if you don't a very dear friend of mine recently lost everything in a house fire her and her three kids have nothing. but whatever we have been able to acquire so far. i can't stress enough how much it would mean if you made some kind of donation weather it be clothing toys or simple houses hold items. or to just wish us luck and hope that the news interview done on channel five news will help us to get what we need. if you want to know more or wish to ask questions please send me a pm. it would mean so much.**

**sincerely Sam**

Also I apologize for not updating in so long between school and my family I haven't had much time to focus on my writing but I promise that updates for all of my stories will be coming as soon as I can get them put up. I m working hard at everything and I hope to update with in the next week. To all of you reading this I can't express how much it means to me that you care enough to read my stuff and that you want more. So from the bottom of my heart thank you to all of my readers. An as an act of good faith here is a sneak peek at the next chapter of **The Story of Winifred Masen **

**Sneak Peak of**

**Chapter 6 **

**Winnie POV**

I ran until I reached my truck. I was gasping for breath. My brother Edward was still alive and he was happy. He didn't need me coming in and messing everything up. The best solution would have been for me to leave start over somewhere else, but at the same time I couldn't help but want to at least see Edward one last time. I would be late for my shift and I would be working alongside Carlisle. But I could handle it; it was a six hour shift. I could do this I hadn't done a lot for myself over the years but I needed to do this for myself I had to see Edward one last time. I scrambled out of my truck and back into the hospital I would apologize to Carlisle. It wasn't his fault after all he couldn't have known about me. Ethan had left me alone and he hadn't gone back to his family. this was a huge long drawn out mess that needed to be cleaned up. My life, my existence had meant nothing up until now. Now I had a purpose, I had a reason to go on. I lost everything in 1918 including myself. For to long I had been an empty shell. It was time to clean myself up.

**Ok so there you go,**


End file.
